


No hay nadie igual a ti ✔️

by Akobere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, conniespringer, conniexsasha - Freeform, sashablouse, sashaxconnie, springles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akobere/pseuds/Akobere
Summary: Otro día en la Mitras, otro día siempre junto a él ¿Es tan raro que todos lo vean diferente? ¿Ella también lo haría? ¿Por qué luce algo fastidiada? ¿Ha cambiado o debería cambiar en algo?
Relationships: Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 3





	No hay nadie igual a ti ✔️

A pesar del paso del tiempo seguía siendo raro, ser tratados con respeto, vistos como veteranos, aunque los dos gustaban de a veces presumir esa sensación de superioridad, bromear de ello o aprovechar para obtener algunas cosas de la cocina real sin ser recriminados.

Habían pasado sus últimos días en Mitras, informando de los avances del ferrocarril y dando los mensajes de la comandante Hange a Historia, ahora se dedicaban a pasear por la zona, comprando comida variada, como idea de Sasha y empujándose mientras comentaban cosas que solo ellos dos veían como graciosas.

A penas habían llegado, pero realmente no se sentían cansados, pero tal vez algo avergonzados, habían crecido, no del todo, pero ahora sentían algo de vergüenza ante la constante mirada de las personas encima suyo.

—¿Tal vez estoy más atractivo? Siento que no nos despegan los ojos de encima— Preguntó divertido el Springer

—Sueñas mucho— Le respondió Sasha en el mismo tono

Algo hizo clic en su cabeza, Sasha dejó su chaqueta en el anterior puesto de comida, si volvía a perderla Levi o Mikasa se lo recriminarían y temía más del primero.

—Volveré, espérame aquí— Dijo apresurada temiendo lo peor

Connie resopló ante la situación y se sentó en un barco cercano, mientras pasaba el rato vio a una chica acercándose, tras lograr reconocerla una expresión de nostalgia y sorpresa se instaló en su rostro

Sasha llegó con su chaqueta, gracias a Dios que nadie la había cogido, al volver se escondió en un poste, no conocía a la chica con la que hablaba Connie, pero pareció una charla muy entretenida, le resultaba extraño que estuviesen tan pegados.

De la nada se sobresaltó al verlos abrazarse, era… raro… ¡Más que raro! ¿Desde cuándo las chicas le prestaban atención? ¿Desde cuándo se hablaba con chicas que no fueran ella, Mikasa, Historia o la comandante Hange?

Tras unos minutos de observar finalmente la chica se fue, sigilosamente avanzó tratando de aparentar que no vio nada, se puso detrás de Connie y tocó su espalda, Dios, ¿En qué momento la superó en altura? Antes solo lo tocaba en la cabeza.

—Afortunadamente lo encontré ¿Hiciste algo mientras no estaba?

—Oh, nada en especial, vamos a almorzar, ya pasa de medio día— Dijo con una sonrisa

Sasha le asintió y volvió a ensimismarse, no entendía porque ocultarle su encuentro con aquella chica, la idea de pensar que tenía una pareja surcó su cabeza y una gran incomodidad se formó en ella.

—Que calor de mierda, iré al baño— Avisó dejando a Connie en la mesa

El sol era sofocador, no podía simplemente enfriar la cabeza y alejar ese pensamiento tonto, acomodó su cabello y salió hacia la mesa, quedó estupefacta al ver a una camarera hablar con el Springer.

—Gracias— Connie la despidió

—¿Pediste por los dos? — Preguntó Sasha

—No, me ofreció un postre de cortesía. Qué raro ¿No? — Cuestionó divertido —Pero como te gustan a ti lo acepté

Sasha nuevamente quedó estupefacta, definitivamente era un tonto, eso solo se lo ofrecen a los chicos atractivos… un momento… ¿Desde cuándo Connie era atractivo?

—Estás roja como un tomate— Exclamó el Springer

—Mierda

—Que rara eres— Extendió la mano —Aquí por favor

Ambos pidieron y Sasha acabó el postre que la señorita le trajo Connie, sentía como si una mirada la penetrara con odio, pero el postre si estaba rico.

—Que chica tan amable, no sabía que había esas promociones— Y sí, Connie seguía siendo un estúpido

Luego llegaron los platos, Connie casi no comentaba nada, parecía tan callado, casi no soltaba ninguna bobada, se mantenía perfilado hacia la ventana recibiendo la luz del sol de forma tenue en sus orbes avellana.

Sentía un pequeño revoloteo en su estómago ¿Era que estaba viendo a alguien diferente? ¿Estaba con alguien diferente?

A este chico algunas chicas en las mesas lo observaban, le habían regalado postre, se abrazó y habló en confianza con otra hace un rato, no comentaba nada ni sonreía por el momento, se sentía tan extraño.

—Sasha, otra vez estás roja, ¿No estás enferma? — Preguntó preocupado

—Connie… Emm, invítame tu plato, se ve rico— Dijo sonriente y juguetona

—¿¡No te bastó con el postre!?

—¡Eso ni se pregunta! ¡Es obvio que no!

—¡Aléjate Sasha! — La apartó suavemente cuando ella se ponía un poco por encima de la mesa, sin embargo, no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas

Sasha lo hacía reír, lo completaba, simplemente no existía cosa mejor que estar a su lado, tuvo que ceder a dar la mitad de su plato, muy en el fondo no se lamentaba, era adorable y aterrador verla, comía como una bestia.

Mientras caminaban por Mitras el tiempo pasaba, Sasha era la que iniciaba los temas de conversación, Connie siempre continuaba, aunque siempre terminaba ensimismado.

Ambos terminaron en el patio del castillo ya cayendo el sol, sentados en el césped, con la vista fija en el cielo, el cual era adornado por las estrellas, la luna reflejándose en la pequeña laguna artificial, ninguno hablaba.

—Sasha— Le llamó Connie

—Oh, dime— Se giró a él

—¿Te parezco otra persona? — Soltó de la nada

—¿En qué sentido?

—Hoy me encontré con una amiga que vivía en Ragako y se fue del pueblo antes de… bueno… tú… tú sabes… Rompió a llorar cuando recordamos la villa y la abracé durante unos segundos y luego se fue, antes de eso dijo que había cambiado— Comentó mirando la laguna—Aunque yo supongo que al menos no fue para mal…

—Probablemente es porque no te veía hace mucho tiempo… O no sé

—No éramos tan cercanos, pero tras tanto tiempo me sentí feliz de ver una cara conocida— Confesó con una ligera sonrisa

—Connie, has crecido, demasiado, eso incluso es aterrador, pero sigues siendo un idiota— La castaña sonrío al recordar cuando le llevaba algo de media cabeza —¿Te sientes raro porque ahora las chicas te miran algo así? ¿Es raro que te den postre gratis? ¿Tan siquiera lo notaste?

—¿Eso que significa? ¿Es malo?

—Connie, gracias a Dios no hay nadie igual a ti en el mundo— Aseguró firmemente —Puede que midas 1.80 o que te den postres, puede que ya no te rías a carcajadas tan a menudo como antes, pero con tan solo verte, yo sé que a pesar de todo eres tú, solamente Connie Springer

Connie le sonrió, era de esas sonrisas cálidas, conjugando con sus orbes avellana muchas veces dulces y otras juguetonas.

—Y… ¿Cómo es eso que las chicas me miran? Ni me di cuenta

—Por eso digo que eres tonto, enserio

—Igual no me interesa mucho, solo tengo interés en una chica

Sasha se tensó involuntariamente, ¿Si tenía novia? ¿No se lo había comentado? ¿Posibles planes con alguna nueva cadete?

—¿La conozco?

—Por eso digo que eres más idiota que yo, Sasha

—¡Idiota tú! ¿¡A qué mierda te...!?

Sin ni siquiera esperarlo un suave beso fue plantado en sus labios, era sencillo, sin duda inexperto, pero la sensación era dulce y tibia, no sabía cómo actuar, solo cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación que la embargaba.

—Supongo que eso es una pista, idiota— Dijo apartándose y volviendo a sonreírle

En efecto, para Sasha Connie era el mismo de siempre, seguía brillando delante suyo, tenía esos gestos dulces y divertidos de siempre, su mirada a pesar de todo, tenía dejes de pureza y su manera de actuar era sencilla y jamás cambió del todo, aunque tal vez lo mejor era cuando sonreía, mucho mejor si era exclusivamente para ella, como en aquel momento después de haberse separado de ella, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Seguía siendo él, muy a pesar de todo…


End file.
